What lies beneath
by DianeShishio
Summary: My first songfic! OneShot arnt all songfics Oneshot? Oo Shishio's POV


**Title: What lies beneath… (Shishio's POV) **

**Genre: Romance/Drama (songfic)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Going Crazy" (which is sung by 'Plus One') and I don't own RK…**

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Gave my life away now its time to pay**

**Gotta live by the choice I made**

**This is what I choose If I don't wanna lose**

**Then I need to let you make my move**

During the Meiji Restoration, I replaced the Battousai's position as the chief manslayer of the Imperialists… I willingly committed murders for the Imperialists and did my very best with every task I was given, just to prove that I am a better Hitokiri than that of the Battousai.

I had trusted them, but they didn't trust me…

During the Boshin wars, The Imperialists tried to have me assassinated… but they have underestimated me…Yes, I might be human… but if it weren't for my God-like skills and strength… I'd be dead by now. I lurked in the shadows and gathered followers… thus the Juppon Gatana was created, each member having his own skill and personality, but one things for sure… we were all outcasts of the society.

And, there was Yumi…

**Cause you know better than I **

**Than I could ever**

**And I don't wanna try to ever do without you**

**You know me more than I could**

**Than I could ever **

**And if you weren't with me **

**I'd go crazy**

**I can't pretend that I don't need you**

**With all the stuff in my life I just don't know what to do**

**Every time I'm afraid of what's in front of me **

**You keep me from going crazy**

**Shows done but the tape keeps rolling**

**Can't push stop cause my life is recording**

**All this pressure keeps on pressing**

**You keep me from going crazy**

**Every face I see takes a hold of me**

**And keeps me where I need to be **

**But with a lot on my mind**

**Sometimes it makes me blind**

**And the vision gets hard to find**

Yumi also had bitter hatred towards the government, after they had degraded the prestigious rank of oiran's and geisha's and dictated that they were nothing but mere prostitutes and soon they will be the cause of the country's downfall.

Though she did not seek vengeance as much as I did and the mere fact that she doesn't know any fighting skills at all makes her useless, I still asked her to come with me, but during those times she was no more than an 'Ego-booster' and 'Arm-Décor'… but as time passed by… I grew to love her… as much as she loved me.

**Cause you know better than I **

**Than I could ever**

**And I don't wanna try to ever do without you**

**You know me more than I could**

**Than I could ever **

**And if you weren't with me **

**I'd go crazy**

**I can't pretend that I don't need you**

**With all the stuff in my life I just don't know what to do**

**Every time I'm afraid of what's in front of me **

**You keep me from going crazy**

**Shows done but the tape keeps rolling**

**Can't push stop cause my life is recording**

**All this pressure keeps on pressing**

**You keep me from going crazy **

10 years… yet, I could still see the longing in her eyes whenever she was with Soujiro. She simply adored him, and all these years, we treated him like our son… although

I knew deep inside, Yumi wanted to have a son…Our own son. She knew my limitations… she wanted things that I could never give her, and one of that is to have a child of our own …surprisingly she was kind enough to understand.

Yumi had loved me for what I really am, she didn't care how I looked like and how harsh I treated her at times. I always thought why I have asked her to come with me in first place, I've realized that Yumi deserved a better life than this… a Life that even I, couldn't give her. I shouldn't have dragged her into this mess, but without her…I'd probably go insane.

**I thank God for the life I lead**

**I wouldn't trade it, not for a minute**

**I don't want you to think that I don't need you with me**

**You are my security**

**Now that I got it can't go without it**

**Cause I need you, need you to keep me from going crazy**

I'm simply hanging on to survival this very moment, as I felt my body was on fire and my blood slowly evaporating into thin air… I knew it would be the end. As the unexpected happened, you were literally begging Himura to stop the fight, after seeing me in pain… it must have slipped of your mind that I would rather die fighting than to withdraw in battle.

I'm sorry, Yumi… I never wanted to kill you, but don't you think we'd be happier in the afterlife?

_"Don't worry, I'll be there in a while, darling…" _

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**A/N:**

**To Reviewers: Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading and please Review! **

**The People who inspired me to write this songfic:**

Seredita Nadya

Imhilien

Space Roses

**Special Thanks to…**

DAX

Saf-Roy

My Kuni Tori II Forums Family

My Anime-Forums Family

My Battle Forums Family

My Neko-Watermelon Forums Family

My Mentors…


End file.
